Reconstruindo a Vida em Busca do Final Feliz
by Luu Granger
Summary: 'O que aconteceu logo após O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu derrotar o Lord das Trevas? Nessa fic nossos heróis tentam reconstruir suas vidas em busca do tão sonhado 'Final Feliz'
1. Chapter 1

Os primeiros raios de sol já surgiam no horizonte quando tudo finalmente acabou. Parece surreal olhar em volta e ver o castelo daquele jeito, nas ultimas horas aquele lugar que tinha sido o lar de vários jovens bruxos tinha sido praticamente destruído e ali mesmo, no chão do Salão Principal, cobertos por panos brancos estavam vários desses que haviam morrido lutando bravamente para salvar o mundo bruxo ao lado do Menino-que-sobreviveu. Outros tantos feridos estavam, nesse momento, sendo cuidados em macas improvisadas que havia espalhadas por ali mesmo, já que a ala hospitalar não estava em condições de abrigar tantos feridos. E era ali mesmo, sentado numa dessas macas, que estava um garoto de olhos muito verdes e uma cicatriz em forma de raio, recebendo cuidados, medicamentos e curativos.

De onde Harry estava ele podia ver as pessoas mais importantes da vida dele, que estiveram com ele em todos os melhores e piores momentos da sua vida, eram eles: Hermione Granger, sua melhor amiga, com alguns curativos no rosto e no braço, nesse momento não chorava, mas ainda estava com o rosto marcado pelas lágrimas, segurando firme a mão de Rony. Ronald Weasley, o amigo que sempre esteve ao lado de Harry, que era considerado como um irmão estava abaixado, também não chorava, aliás, ele não demonstrava emoção alguma, parecia paralisado, alheio ao mundo, olhando fixamente para um corpo no chão. Em frente a Rony estava Gina, a caçula dos Weasley. Gina Weasley, a garota que há pouco mais de um ano Harry havia descoberto que amava, estava abaixada também, abraçada ao seu irmão Jorge, ambos choravam em silencio ao lado do corpo do irmão, Fred, que foi um dos muitos que lutaram por um mundo melhor, mas que, infelizmente, não sobreviveu para comemorar a vitória.

A vontade de Harry era estar ali, junto daquela família que tanto lhe acolheu e fez bem, mas madame Pomfrey não o permitiria sair dali ate que recebesse todos os cuidados, medicamentos e curativos que ela julgasse necessário. Mas ao mesmo tempo, e mais do que qualquer outra coisa, ele se sentia culpado por todas aquelas vítimas, que agora descansavam em paz, sob o céu que clareava no teto do Grande Salão, e não sabia o que fazer ou dizer para se desculpar e se sentir melhor.

- Pronto Potter, ta dispensado. Descanse e não se esqueça de tomar a poção que lhe recomendei antes de dormir – Madame Pomfrey tirou Harry de seus pensamentos e o trouxe de volta a realidade.

- Hum. OK, senhora. Obrigado. – Então Harry desceu da maca que estava e antes que pudesse da um passo a mulher falou

- Nós que o agradecemos Potter, o que o senhor e seus amigos fizeram jamais será esquecido. – e dizendo isso saiu para atender mais um, dos muitos, pacientes.

Realmente. Isso Harry concordava, nada jamais seria esquecido, tanto as coisas boas, as vitórias, como também, e para ele principalmente, as tragédias. Ao pensar isso não pode deixar de dirigir o olhar para um grupo de pessoas de cabelos muito vermelhos que se destacavam na multidão, eles estavam sofrendo e na cabeça de Harry, era por sua culpa. Ele ponderou um pouco, pensou se deveria ir ate lá, tentar confortá-los, ou se seria melhor ir direto procurar uma cama pra descansar, mas nesse momento, como se ouvisse seus pensamentos, Gina levantou o olhar ate encontrar o de Harry, e sem nenhuma palavra ou gesto, apenas com o olhar, pediu para o garoto se aproximar. Ele ainda estava temeroso pela reação da família, mas decidiu que iria ate lá.

Harry se aproximou devagar e parou por trás de Hermione, que não tinha percebido sua aproximação, Gina deu a volta por trás dos irmãos e, ainda com os olhos molhados, o abraçou forte. O rapaz não sabia o que dizer.

- Eu sinto muito Gi, muito mesmo... – Harry falou com a voz embargada, acolhendo Gina em seus braços.

- Eu sei que sente, todos nós sabemos e... somos muito gratos a você por tudo. – Gina disse, sinceramente.

Harry afastou-se um pouco da ruiva e olhou nos seus olhos, sem entender como ela ainda poderia lhe agradecer depois do que houve com seu irmão.

- Mas Gina, como...? foi tudo minha c...

- Shhh! Não fala isso, por favor! – Gina interrompeu o abraçando novamente.

Harry a cada minuto que passava parecia mais impossível se livrar desse sentimento de culpa, mas achou que esse não era o momento para falar nisso. Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos da garota um instante ate se afastar novamente.

- Gi, volte para junto do seu irmão, acho que ele precisa mais do seu abraço agora. – Harry se referia a Jorge, que antes estava abraçado a Gina e estava muito abalado. A garota concordou e voltou para o lugar que estava enquanto Harry a acompanhava com o olhar.

- Ah Harry! Não acredito que tudo acabou – Hermione tinha levantado de onde estava e abraçava Harry, algumas lágrimas voltaram a cair dos olhos da garota. – Você foi tão corajoso, nos... nós achávamos que você tinha mo... ah, Harry, que bom que você esta vivo! – Ela falava rápido, tentando impedir o choro e controlar as emoções que sentia naquele momento.

- É Mione, estou vivo... mas a custa de quantas vidas? Quantos tiveram que morrer para que eu pudesse estar aqui? – Harry disse depois de soltar o abraço. Hermione certamente discutiria, mas ela estava cansada e abalada demais para isso. Igualmente ambos dirigiram o olhar para Rony, Harry abaixou-se ao lado dele, mas não soube o que dizer, ele nunca tinha visto o amigo daquele jeito, com a expressão vazia, sem emoção, pareceria petrificado se não fosse algumas lágrimas que caiam de vez em quando, então simplesmente colocou a mão sobre seu ombro em sinal de conforto. Harry estava nesse momento rodeado por toda a família Weasley, mas não teve coragem suficiente para encarar a todos.

Passados alguns minutos, que mais pareceram horas, a professora McGonagall chegou perto deles, parecia muito cansada.

- Com licença – ela falou, chamando a atenção de toda a família que agora olhavam para ela. – sei que nada do que eu possa dizer ou fazer vai poder amenizar o sofrimento de todos vocês nesse momento, mas quero dizer que sinto muito, e deixar claro que nos comprometemos que não só Fred como todas as vítimas, terão um funeral digno de seus esforços, aqui mesmo, nos terrenos de Hogwarts, se for da vontade da família, é claro.

- Oh Minerva, nos agradecemos muito – a Sra. Weasley parecia que não falava a muito tempo, a julgar pela sua voz embargada – tenho certeza que o nosso Fred iria mesmo querer ficar em Hogwarts – dizendo isso seus olhos encheram de lágrimas novamente.

- Então providenciaremos tudo, podem ficar tranqüilos – disse isso se aproximando e segurando a mão de Molly em sinal de solidariedade – e a propósito, Molly, tomei a liberdade de mandar organizarem aposentos para toda sua família, caso prefiram esperar o funeral aqui em Hogwarts mesmo.

- Obrigada Minerva, mas acho que não será necessário. - a Sra. Weasley falou isso lançando um olhar para o marido, que concordou com a cabeça.

- É Minerva, agradecemos a preocupação, mas vamos mesmo para casa, descansar um pouco, creio que todos nós estamos precisando não é mesmo. – o Sr. Weasley dirigiu o olhar a mulher e aos filhos. – e também temos que mandar noticias para os familiares que estão preocupados. Amanhã voltaremos. – O Sr. Weasley tentava parecer calmo, mas dava pra ver o esforço que ele estava tendo para tentar manter a calma e da força pra família.

- Pai, eu queria ficar e esperar aqui mesmo, em Hogwarts, por favor. – Gina pediu

- Eu também vou ficar. – Rony falou pela primeira vez em horas o que assustou Hermione que estava bem ao lado dele. Ele não estava pedindo, estava afirmando.

- Bom, se preferem ficar – O Sr. Weasley pareceu pensar por um momento, mas concordou. – Amanhã cedo nos veremos.

- Então, se esta tudo decidido, sugiro que Potter, Weasleys e Granger vão descansar, creio que todos concordamos que as ultimas horas foram difíceis – Minerva hesitou, sabia que esse assunto era muito delicado e rapidamente completou – A torre da grifinória já esta preparada para vocês.

E assim todos se despediram calmamente de Molly, Arthur, Jorge, Gui, Percy, Carlinhos e Fleur. Os quatro já iam seguir paras a escadaria de mármore quando a professora McGonagall interrompeu.

- Ah Granger, ia esquecendo, será que eu poderia ter uma palavrinha com a senhorita um momento? Prometo não me demorar.

Hermione não fazia idéia do que a professora queria com ela, mas devia ser realmente importante.

- Hum... Claro professora.

A garota, que ainda segurava firme o braço de Rony, soltou e se afastou. Rony olhou pra ela parecendo preocupado, ela retribuiu o olhar e tentou sorrir olhou também para Harry e Gina.

- Vão indo, eu já encontro vocês lá em cima – e saiu acompanhando a professora.

McGonagall guiou Hermione para uma pequena sala que ficava por trás da mesa dos professores, no Grande Salão. Chegando lá, indicou uma cadeira para a garota sentar e sentou-se também.

- Algum problema professora? – Hermione perguntou, enquanto sentava, parecendo preocupada.

- Ah não, Granger, não se preocupe – A professora não parecia preocupada, o que tranqüilizou a garota – Serei direta para não tomar muito seu tempo. Eu soube recentemente das medidas de proteção que a senhorita tomou para manter seus pais a salvo enquanto viajava com Potter e Weasley. – Minerva se acomodou melhor na cadeira

- Sim senhora, eu não vi outra opção a não ser os mandar para longe – Hermione baixou a cabeça, era inevitável não se sentir mal ao lembrar-se do dia que alterou a memória dos pais.

- Sim querida, eu entendo perfeitamente suas razões e acho uma atitude muito sensata, o que não é surpresa alguma vindo da senhorita – A professora sorriu gentilmente e Hermione retribuiu corando um pouco – O que estou querendo dizer é que, se a senhorita concordar e for da sua vontade, posso providenciar uma equipe o mais rápido possível para buscar seus pais na Austrália, desfazer os feitiços e trazê-los de volta.

Hermione ainda não havia pensado nisso com tanta coisa acontecendo de uma vez. Tinha que admitir que seria de grande ajuda e comodidade aceitar a oferta da professora, mas, no fundo, ela sabia, desde a hora que lançou o feitiço nos pais, que se sobrevivesse ela mesma iria procurá-los e trazê-los de volta, ela queria fazer isso, iria fazer bem a ela.

- Oh professora McGonagall, eu agradeço muito sua preocupação, sei que a senhora quer ajudar e faria isso de bom grado, mas... – A garota hesitou, teve medo de parecer rude – é que eu gostaria de ir pessoalmente buscar meus pais.

- Claro querida – a professora sorriu compreensiva – eu ate já esperava uma resposta assim, só fiz a proposta pensando na sua comodidade e tendo em vista tudo que já passou nos últimos meses quis arranjar um modo de ajudar.

- E eu fico muito grata – Hermione acrescentou. Ela sabia que a professora tinha as melhores intenções e que tinha entendido seu lado.

- Agora vá descansar, a senhorita teve um dia longo, ou melhor, um ano longo, não é mesmo? – McGonagall falou levantando-se. Hermione também ficou de pé.

- Até mais tarde professora. Procure descansar também. – Hermione sorriu gentilmente pra professora.

- Oh sim querida, vou tentar.

E assim Hermione saiu da pequena sala, entrando no Grande Salão em direção ao saguão, ainda pensando em como irá para a Austrália buscar seus pais. Ela sabia que não poderia ir imediatamente, afinal ela ainda tinha suas obrigações de amiga a cumprir e sabia que seus pais não corriam mais nenhum risco. Seus amigos precisavam mais dela no momento. Harry precisava dela, provavelmente estava se sentindo péssimo por essas horas, se sentindo culpado por todas as tragédias e também tinha Rony, que acabara de perder um irmão, ela não podia deixá-los agora. E foi assim, perdida em pensamentos que ela chegou à escadaria de mármore, ou o que restou delas.

Seu coração deu um pulo, ao levantar o rosto e ver certo ruivo, sentado nos degraus, com a cabeça apoiada nos joelhos. Hermione tentou aproximar-se sem fazer barulho, mas quando subiu o primeiro degrau Rony percebeu sua presença e levantou a cabeça. Hermione sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Ron – ela passou a mão suavemente no rosto do garoto enxugando uma única lagrima que caía. Ele pegou a mãe da garota, tirou de seu rosto e apoiou em sua perna, ainda a segurando.

Rony não falava há horas, não conseguia nem encarar ninguém diretamente, suas expressões não demonstravam nada, era como se ele tivesse sob o efeito de uma maldição. Desde que vira seu irmão morrer, algumas horas atrás, que ele tinha ficado assim. Hermione não tinha saído do seu lado um só segundo desde então e estava sendo muito difícil pra ela ver o amigo daquele jeito.

- Por que você não esta lá em cima descansando, com Harry e Gina? – Hermione perguntou baixinho olhando para o rapaz, que encarava suas mãos ainda unidas.

- Eu... ér... tava esperando... te esperando! – Rony falou finalmente, com uma voz rouca devido ao muito tempo sem falar. Agora ele encarava a garota.

Hermione olhou nos olhos do garoto tentando entender o que se passava na cabeça dele naquele momento. Ele provavelmente não quis acompanhar Harry e Gina porque se sentiu um pouco excluído, pois agora eles tinham um ao outro. Ron poderia ter ido direto pra cama, mas não, ele estava ali, esperando por ela.

- Ron, não precisava esperar, sei que você esta exausto, querendo descansar e... bem, obrigada. – Ela sorriu gentilmente.

- E então? O que a McGonagall queria? – Ron perguntou, tentando mudar um pouco de assunto.

- Hum... Falar sobre meus pais. - Hermione mirou seus pés – Ofereceu ajuda para ir buscá-los na Austrália.

- Isso é bom, não é? – Rony parecia mesmo querer conversar e tinha finalmente conseguido sair daquele comportamento que já estava começando a assustar Hermione – Vai te ajudar e ainda poupar outra preocupação. – Ele analisou o semblante da garota e percebeu algo errado. – Mas porque não te acho mais relaxada?

- Bom, é que eu não aceitei a ajuda. Eu quero fazer isso pessoalmente sabe, significa muito pra mim. Sei o quanto sofri para apagar as lembranças deles e eu mesma desfazer os feitiços vai ser como um recomeço, entende? – Hermione olhava nos olhos do garoto. Rony afirmou com a cabeça e continuou encarando os olhos castanhos da garota.

Rony ainda segurava a mão de Hermione e com a mão livre acariciou o rosto dela. O toque fez Hermione estremecer e ela não pode deixar de lembrar-se do que aconteceu algumas horas atrás. Em um ato de extrema coragem, ou desespero talvez, ela havia o beijado. A garota já tinha certeza de seus sentimentos por Rony fazia alguns anos, mas o medo de que um dos dois pudesse morrer fez com que esse amor gritasse dentro dela, ela achava que era sua última oportunidade, mas felizmente eles estavam vivos, Rony estava vivo e a encarando nesse exato momento.

- Você pode contar comigo viu? – Rony falou, com um sorriso confortante nos lábios.

- E você também Ron, sempre! – Hermione respondeu, feliz em saber que mesmo com tantos problemas, Rony ainda se preocupava com ela.

Rony soltou a mão que ainda segurava a de Hermione e passou o braço em volta dos ombros dela, ela encostou a cabeça em seu peito e ficaram assim não se sabe ao certo por quanto tempo, sentindo o conforto um do outro. O silencio foi quebrado pelo bocejo de Ron.

- É melhor subirmos pra descansar, você está exausto e eu também. – Hermione falou, se endireitando no degrau.

- É, você tem razão, vamos subir. – Rony tirou o braço que envolvia Hermione e levantou, Hermione também ficou de pé e ambos começaram a subir as escadas em direção a torre da grifinória.


	2. Chapter 2

Assim que se separaram de Hermione, Harry ficou se perguntando o que a professora McGonagall queria com a garota. Certamente iria lhe fazer várias perguntas sobre os últimos meses que passaram fugindo, procurando as horcruxes, mas ele não acreditava que ela iria fazer essas perguntas agora, todos ainda estavam muito abalados para isso, e nem que fosse fazê-las só para Hermione, sabia que a professora iria querer também a presença dele e de Rony.

Começou a subir os degraus de mármore com Gina ao seu lado. Percebeu algo estranho quando terminaram de subir o primeiro lance de escadas, olhou para trás e percebeu que Rony não estava os acompanhando, ele tinha parado ainda no começo dos degraus, sentado e agora apoiava a cabeça nos joelhos.

Harry ainda não trocara uma só palavra com o amigo depois que tudo havia acabado, nem com ele nem com ninguém. Ele ate tinha tentado chegar perto de Rony e Hermione enquanto tiravam o corpo de Voldemort e dos outros comensais do Salão Principal, mas foi impedido por uma Madame Pomfrey muito agitada, acompanhada de outros curandeiros que conjuravam macas e começavam a fazer os primeiros atendimentos aos feridos. Rony foi atendido e desde então tinha se juntado a família e estava terrivelmente abalado.

Harry queria poder fazer algo para ajudar seu melhor amigo e vê-lo naquela situação, sozinho, triste, o deixava desesperado. Já ia chamá-lo quando Gina se adiantou.

- Não, Harry, deixa ele. Ele precisa de um tempo – Gina entendia perfeitamente o que o irmão precisava, ou melhor, de quem ele precisava – Ela vai saber confortá-lo melhor do que nós, ela não saiu do lado dele um só segundo ainda.

Harry soube imediatamente a que Gina se referia. Ele já sabia dos sentimentos que os amigos sentiam um pelo outro muito antes de qualquer um deles ter coragem de admitir isso. Gina estava certa, agora eles tinham um ao outro, duas pessoas tão diferentes que se completavam perfeitamente. Assim como ele agora tinha Gina, ou pelo menos, esperava ter.

- Tem razão, vamos andando então. – Harry segurou a mão de Gina, que retribuiu com um sorriso tímido.

Assim os dois foram subindo, podendo ver os estragos que a guerra tinha causado no castelo internamente. Paredes destruídas, quadros e estátuas quebradas, pedaços do teto caídos. Era triste ver Hogwarts assim, aos pedaços, exatamente como ficou a vida de muitos de seus moradores, tendo que recomeçar do início.

Quando alcançaram o retrato da Mulher Gorda, Harry se surpreendeu ao ver a grande mulher ainda lá, no mesmo lugar, e se perguntou se teria que falar alguma senha, o que seria um problema porque ele não fazia idéia de qual senha estavam usando. Como se ouvisse seus pensamentos a Mulher Gorda simplesmente abriu a entrada revelando a Sala Comunal da grifinória.

Gina entrou na frente olhando admirada para todos os lugares, o Salão já estava praticamente todo reconstruído. Harry também parecia espantado com a visão do lugar quase que totalmente completo.

Harry sentou se no tapete, próximo a lareira que exalava um calor reconfortante e Gina sentou-se ao seu lado.

- Achei que fosse querer ir deitar, descansar um pouco. - Gina falou, percebendo como Harry estava exausto

- Hum, vou sim, daqui a pouco. 'Tava' com saudades desse lugar... – Harry falou com um suspiro triste.

- Ainda não consigo acreditar que tudo acabou. – Gina falou, tentando afastar possíveis pensamentos ruins da cabeça de Harry, e da dela mesma – Parece tão surreal saber que não vamos mais precisar nos preocupar com Você-Sab.. ér, Voldemort. - Gina ainda não acostumou a falar esse nome.

- É realmente inacreditável. Vou precisar de um tempo pra me acostumar com isso tudo – Harry tentou parecer relaxado, mas não se sentia aliviado, talvez depois a sensação boa aparecesse – Mas infelizmente as perdas foram tantas... Não era pra ser assim! – Harry sussurrou a ultima parte.

- Todos que estavam nessa guerra, estavam por livre e espontânea vontade Harry, - Gina falou, entendendo aonde Harry iria chegar com aquela conversa – Todos sabíamos dos riscos que corríamos e sei que se qualquer um de nós pudesse voltar atrás teríamos feito a mesma coisa.

- Certo, Gina, mas o Remo e a Tonks... Eles tinham acabado de ter um bebê, um filho que vai crescer sem os pais, eu sei bem como é isso... – Harry falava de cabeça baixa, sentindo como se estivesse vivenciando tudo aquilo de novo - E tem também o Olho-Tonto, o Dobby, o Sirius, o seu irmão, e tantos outros... Todos se foram pelas mãos de gente que queriam a mim!

- Harry, olha pra mim. – Gina odiava ver Harry daquele jeito – O Teddy, infelizmente, vai sim crescer sem os pais, mas isso não quer dizer que ele vá crescer sem amor, sem carinho. Tenho certeza que você será o padrinho mais maravilhoso e carinhoso do mundo. – Gina sorriu docemente – O Fred, bem, confesso que será difícil viver sem a alegria dele... - Agora Gina baixou um pouco o tom, era difícil pensar no irmão – Ele fará muita falta sim, como todos os outros fazem, mas quero deixar uma coisa clara, de uma vez por todas – Agora ela carregara a voz, o que fez Harry se sobressaltar – Ninguém, nem eu, nem meus pais, nem meus irmãos, absolutamente ninguém te culpa por isso ouviu bem? – Gina fez uma pausa pra se certificar que Harry entendera, e voltou a falar docemente – Nos sabemos que você ta sofrendo tanto quanto nós.

Harry nesse instante percebeu como estava sendo egoísta, se martirizando por algo que no momento não fazia sentido e que não ajudava em nada. Lógico que ele se sentia culpado, mas ficar se lamentando não ia mudar isso, ele tinha que parar de bancar o mocinho triste e seguir sua vida, sabia que ia ser difícil, mas sabia também que não estaria sozinho, ele tinha amigos maravilhosos, que já tinham provado inúmeras vezes que estariam ao lado dele em qualquer situação, pra qualquer coisa, e tinha Gina, que estava ali ao seu lado, mesmo tendo acabado e perder um irmão, o confortando.

Isso estava errado, era pra ele estar consolando Gina. Mas sempre viu Gina como alguém tão confiante e forte que sempre achou que nunca precisaria e nem seria capaz de confortá-la. Nesse momento mais do que tudo ele teve vontade de dizer a ela tudo que sentia, agradecer e acima de tudo pedir desculpas por ser tão idiota.

- Me perdoa Gina. – Harry disse, olhando no fundo dos olhos dela

- Perdoar pelo que, exatamente? – Gina temeu que Harry fosse recomeçar sua crise de culpa e se acomodou melhor para que pudesse encará-lo, já estava se preparando para outro discurso.

- Por tudo! – Harry se ajeitou no tapete, quase ficando ajoelhado para poder olhar bem nos olhos de Gina – Por ter te deixado sozinha, por ter feito você sofrer, sem noticias, por te deixar preocupada... – Harry falava muito rápido, quase não parando para respirar, seus olhos mostrando uma emoção muito forte – Eu não queria Gina, não queria te deixar, eu só quis te proteger. Não podia nem pensar em alguém te fazendo algum mal – Esse pensamento fez Harry sentir um arrepio sombrio, Harry passou a mão pelo rosto de Gina, delicadamente, ainda olhando nos seus olhos – Me perdoa por ser tão idiota.

Aquelas palavras pegaram Gina totalmente de surpresa e ela não acreditava no que estava ouvindo, sem conseguir controlar uma lagrima caiu de seus olhos abrindo caminho para inúmeras outras.

- Ah Harry, eu não tenho pelo que te perdoar... – Gina ficou meio que ajoelhada também para poder abraçar Harry.

Ficaram assim por algum tempo, Harry passando a mãe pelos cabelos dela enquanto Gina chorava no seu peito.

- Eu senti tanto sua falta... Mas eu não pude fazer nada... – Harry falava baixinho, Gina parou de chorar e se soltou do abraço só para poder olhar Harry nos olhos

- Eu também senti muitas saudades, mas sempre acreditei que você voltaria. Te esperei todos os dias aguardando ansiosamente a hora que você ia chegar, sempre acreditei em você... Sempre acreditei em nós dois!

Era só o que Harry precisava ouvir, ter a certeza que ela ainda o esperava e que ainda estava disposta a ter algum relacionamento com ele.

Sem dizer mais nada Harry buscou os lábios de Gina num beijo leve, depois aprofundando mais o contato, a abraçando forte. Era um beijo cheio de paixão, saudades e principalmente amor. Pararam o beijo sorrindo um pro outro, então Harry voltou a sentar-se mais confortável no tapete puxando Gina para seu lado, a abraçando fazendo com que ela apoiasse a cabeça em seu peito.

Ficaram por um tempo assim, desfrutando uma sensação boa, que há muito não sentiam, quando ouviram um barulho vindo da entrada da Sala Comunal.

Rony e Hermione haviam chegado e se dirigiam ate a lareira, onde Harry e Gina continuavam sentados no tapete. Embora Rony estivesse calado Gina percebeu que ele estava melhor, ela tinha razão, Hermione era a pessoa mais recomendada para fazer companhia ao irmão naquele momento.

Assim que entraram na Sala Comunal Rony e Hermione foram se juntar a Harry e Gina que já estavam lá, sentaram no sofá de frente a lareira.

- Que saudade que eu 'tava' deste lugar! – Disse Rony se largando no sofá, o que fez os amigos lembrarem-se de quando eles chegavam na Sala Comunal exaustos, depois das aulas.

- Eu também, eles fizeram um trabalho realmente bom aqui, nem parece que teve uma guerra há poucas horas – Hermione olhava ao redor, como se verificasse que não estava faltando nada – Se continuarem nesse ritmo, em poucos dias Hogwarts vai estar nova em folha, pronta para receber os alunos de volta!

- Então Mione, o que a McGonagall queria? Não era nada sério, era? – Gina perguntou

- Hum, bem, é sério sim, mas não é nada grave – Falou a garota sorrindo – Ela queria falar sobre meus pais.

- Ela ofereceu ajuda pra buscar os pais da Hermione na Austrália! – Falou Rony acabando com o mistério, ainda com olhos fechado e com a cabeça virada pra trás, encostada no encosto do sofá.

- Nossa! Isso é realmente bom não é? Você vai poder ver seus pais logo, logo! – Gina ficou animada, mas ao olhar pra amiga percebeu que tinha algo errado.

- Hum. Você não aceitou 'né'? – Harry falou, entendendo o olhar diferente da amiga

- Não. Eu, bem, eu quero ir buscar meus pais pessoalmente. – Hermione falou, segura.

- Eu te entendo, acho que faria o mesmo se fosse você! – Gina falou, sorrindo pra amiga.

Hermione se sentia mais feliz e segura sabendo que tinha o apoio dos amigos na decisão dela.

- Gente, eu to realmente muito cansada, vou subir pra deitar um pouco. – Hermione se ajeitou do sofá – Amanhã cedo serão os funerais, ouvi a McGonagall falando que todos os alunos, professores e amigos serão enterrados aqui mesmo em Hogwarts. – Ela hesitou, era muito difícil falar dos que morreram – Achei uma atitude belíssima!

- Nada mais do que o merecido pra eles 'né'? – Harry falou, e por mais incrível que parecesse, ele não estava com aquele ar de culpa por falar dos mortos, o que Hermione percebeu e pareceu bem mais aliviada.

- É verdade. – Hermione confirmou pensativa, depois de uns segundos voltou a falar – Então, vou subir, faz tempo que não sei o que é dormir bem. Tchau, e descansem também! – Hermione levantou.

- Eu também vou subir, espera! – Rony falou, se levantando com um salto, fazendo com que Harry e Gina trocassem olhares sugestivos.

- Bom, então vamos! – Hermione corou com os olhares de Gina – Ate mais tarde Harry, Gi.

- Bom descanso, Mione – Harry falou

- Tchau! – Gina disse

Assim que Hermione sumiu na escada dos dormitórios, seguida por Rony, Gina olhou sugestivamente para Harry.

- Já não era sem tempo dos dois se acertarem né? Hogwarts inteira sabia dos sentimentos dos dois, só que meu irmão cabeça dura nunca tomou atitude! – Gina falou, voltando a se encostar-se a Harry no tapete – Não sei como a Hermione conseguiu esperar ele!

- Bem, tecnicamente, ela não esperou! – Harry falou, rindo, lembrando da cena que a pouco tinha presenciado na Sala Precisa.

- Como assim? – Gina perguntou, sentindo que estava perdendo alguma coisa. Então Harry se lembrou de que Gina provavelmente não sabia do acontecido ainda.

- Hermione que teve que tomar a iniciativa. – Harry falou, acomodando Gina melhor em seus braços. – Se bem que duvido muito que ela tivesse feito isso se não achasse que fôssemos morrer...

- Mas como assim? Ela o beijou? – Gina agora tinha se sentado e olhava espantada pra Harry, parecendo que não estavam falando da mesma pessoa.

- Humrrum – Harry assentiu com a cabeça – E posso dizer que, se eu não os tivesse interrompido, talvez estivessem agarrados ate agora!

- E você os interrompeu? Uma coisa dessas acontece, depois de anos de espera e você ainda os interrompe? – Gina agora parecia dividida entre a raiva, a surpresa e a vontade de rir da situação

- Gina, era uma guerra! – Ambos caíram na risada, Gina voltou para os braços de Harry e ficaram abraçados.

Enquanto subiam as escadas, Rony e Hermione ficaram em silencio, ao chegarem ao fim da escada, a esquerda estava a porta do dormitório feminino e a direita o masculino. Hermione se dirigiu pra esquerda, achando um pouco ridícula a idéia de só ter quatro pessoas para dormir na Torre da Grifinória esta noite e ainda assim irem dormir em quartos separados. Parou um pouco no caminho, pensando melhor no assunto, mas achou melhor seguir a regra de sempre.

Quando virou de costas para se despedir de Rony, imaginando que ele estaria na porta do dormitório dele, se assustou ao perceber que ele estava bem atrás dela. Rony percebeu a surpresa da garota.

- Desculpa, eu... ér, não quis te assustar. – Rony falou corando um pouco, nem ele sabia por que tinha seguido Hermione ate a porta do dormitório feminino. Pensou que talvez todos esses meses dormindo tão próximos o tivesse feito achar que ainda estavam no acampamento.

- Sem problemas, eu que 'tava' distraída. – Hermione também corou um pouco e quase não acreditou quando sentiu Rony se aproximar ainda mais dela, se aproximar perigosamente. De repente Hermione não sentia mais as pernas e seu corpo todo tremia.

Rony se aproximava com passos decisivos pra perto de Hermione, quando percebeu a garota já estava encostada na porta do dormitório e Rony bem a sua frente. Então Rony colou os lábios em sua testa e deu um leve beijo, se afastando rapidamente.

- Bom descanso Mione, dorme bem! – Rony não conseguia acreditar que mais uma vez tinha perdido a coragem no momento mais decisivo.

Ele se amaldiçoava internamente por isso, por não ter tido a coragem de beijar Hermione de uma vez naquela hora. Não só naquela hora, mas em todos esses anos que passaram juntos, sabendo que gostava dela, mas sem coragem de admitir isso pra ninguém, nem pra ele mesmo.

Hermione que tivera que tomar a iniciativa de beijá-lo, mas Rony ainda estava um pouco confuso, não sabia se ela tinha feito isso porque realmente queria, ou se foi pelo calor do momento, todos achando que iam morrer. Ou se ela estava nervosa demais, ou fora de si por causa da guerra.

Mas para Rony era demais pensar que Hermione pudesse gostar dele de verdade, então talvez fosse melhor esperar pra ver se ela tomaria uma atitude novamente, dessa vez sem a pressão de uma guerra, só assim teria certeza de algo. Mas e se ela também estivesse esperando uma atitude dele agora?

Rony não sabia mais o que pensar, virou para seguir seu caminho pro dormitório dos meninos, levando a mão aos cabelos, tentando mandar pra longe toda essa confusão de sentimentos e pensamentos em sua cabeça, mas não teve tempo de dar um passo sequer.

- Ron! – ele ouviu a voz de Hermione, um pouco tremula. Ela estava nervosa. Ele virou de volta pra ela. – Hum, porque você não dorme aqui também? Digo, só estamos nos quatro aqui, poderíamos ficar todos no mesmo quarto!

Se isso foi a atitude que Rony estava esperando ele não soube ao certo, só que dessa vez não deixaria passar.

- Ok, você tem razão, não tem porque nos separarmos agora não é mesmo? – Ele voltou a se aproximar de Hermione, que já estava abrindo a porta do dormitório.

Ambos entraram no amplo dormitório, onde havia cinco camas com cortinas de veludo vermelhas em volta, todas arrumadas como se estivessem esperando por eles. Em cima de duas das camas havia roupas limpas, na verdade era um dos tipos de uniformes de Hogwarts. Então Hermione percebeu que a professora Minerva tinha pensando em tudo e tinha deixado roupas para ela e Gina poderem tomar um banho e se trocar.

- Acho que também deve ter roupas pra mim e para o Harry no outro quarto – Falou Rony, Hermione percebendo que ambos estavam pensando na mesma coisa. – Vou la, tomar um banho e depois eu volto, aproveito e chamo o Harry e a Gina e deixo você a vontade pra se trocar também.

- Ok, ate já! – Hermione falou, separando a roupa e seguindo pra fechar a porta atrás de Rony.

Quando se viu sozinha no quarto, Hermione foi para o banheiro e se mirou no espelho. Estava destruída. Realmente precisava de um banho e um bom descanso. Começou a se despir e ligou o chuveiro. Tomou um banho mais demorado do que planejara, e se vestiu. Voltou para o quarto passando a toalha em seus cabelos para secá-los. Sentou-se na cama e começou a penteá-los enquanto pensava em tudo que tinha vivido nas ultimas horas.

Nossa, parecia até que já fazia meses desde a hora que chegaram a Hogwarts. Tanta coisa já havia acontecido... Nessa hora pensou em Rony. Ela havia o beijado e esse pensamento ainda a fazia corar. Mas o que aconteceria a seguir? Por um momento ela tinha achado que Ron fosse beijá-la na porta do dormitório... Mas não, mais uma vez ele mostrou que só a via como amiga! Mesmo Hermione tendo provado que gostava dele com aquela atitude desesperada, ele ainda insistia em tratá-la só com a melhor amiga. Talvez fosse a hora de Hermione se conformar que Rony não sentia nada por ela que não fosse carinho de amigo. Ela não pode deixar de sentir-se triste por isso. Ela já tinha dado o primeiro passo, agora estava tudo nas mãos dele.

Nessa hora ela ouviu batidas na porta e foi abrir, talvez fosse Gina que veio tomar banho. Ela abriu a porta e não era Gina, e sim Rony, mais irresistível do que nunca, com os cabelos molhados grudando na testa e ainda pingando um pouco, exalando aquele perfume cítrico que ela tanto amava. Teve que se controlar para não demonstrar o quanto se deslumbrava com Rony

- É você! – Falou Hermione por fim, dando espaço pra o rapaz entrar – Achei que fosse a Gina pra tomar banho, você disse que ia chamá-la... – Ela fechou a porta novamente assim que Rony entrou

- É, eu desci pra chamar ela e o Harry, mas cheguei lá embaixo e dei de cara com os dois dormindo, largados no tapete mesmo – Rony sentou-se na cama de onde Hermione tinha acabado de levantar – Pensei em acordá-los e dizer para que subissem, mas achei melhor não incomodar, eles devem estar exaustos.

Hermione sabia que Rony já aceitava bem o namoro de Harry e Gina, mas permitir que dormissem juntos assim, sem fazer nenhuma objeção já era demais pra ela. Rony definitivamente não estava bem.

- Você fez bem, eu acho. – Hermione falou sentando na cama a lado de Rony – Acredito que a Gina teve um trabalhão para tirar o sentimento de culpa do Harry. Ele se machuca muito puxando a culpa de tudo o que aconteceu toda pra si.

Rony levantou e começou a arrumar os cobertores da cama ao lado, para que pudesse deitar. Hermione ficou o observando, então se levantou e foi ate a janela. Abriu um pouco as cortinas e viu que o sol já estava alto, deveria ser umas 9hs da manhã. Hermione pode ver que ainda havia uma movimentação grande nos terrenos da escola.

Por mais que sentisse mal por todas as perdas, Hermione se sentia muito aliviada em saber que tudo finalmente tinha acabado. Agora eles poderiam viver em paz, ninguém mais precisava temer que a qualquer momentos fossem ser atacados por forças das trevas. A garota estava perdida em pensamentos e não percebeu quando Rony se aproximou por trás dela, tocando de leve seu ombro e também olhando através da janela.

- Agora tudo vai ficar bem. – Rony não estava perguntando e sim afirmando e isso fez o coração de Hermione se encher de satisfação. Era muito bom ver Rony bem de novo, e o melhor, tendo esperanças no futuro.

- Vai sim, tenho quase que absoluta certeza! – Hermione falou, ainda sem virar pra Rony, fechando os olhos imaginando como seria a vida dali em diante, e não se surpreendeu ao perceber que em todas as expectativas que ela tinha pro futuro incluíam Rony ao seu lado.

- Mione, - Rony puxou Hermione de leve, fazendo ela se virar pra ele – tem uma coisa que eu queria te dizer, ou melhor, perguntar.

- Fala Ron. – Por um momento Hermione achou que ele ia finalmente falar algo sobre eles dois, mas achou Rony calmo demais pra estar pretendendo falar algo assim.

- Hum.. eu queria... eu quero na verdade, se você também quiser, é claro, e não se importar... – Rony estava se atrapalhando todo, o que Hermione achava fascinante – Bem, é que eu queria saber se posso ir com você pra Austrália pra buscar seus pais.

- Ah Rony – Hermione o abraçou forte, por essa ela realmente não esperava – eu iria realmente adorar que você fosse comigo! Mas – Hermione soltou o abraço só o suficiente pra olhar pra Rony – você quer mesmo ir? Digo, não vai ser bem uma viajem legal... eu acho que não serei a melhor companhia, estarei estressada, nervosa, ansiosa... com medo...

- E é justamente por isso que quero tanto ir com você – Rony a interrompeu – Porque sei que não vai ser fácil pra você encarar isso tudo e ainda mais sozinha.

Os dois continuavam muito próximos, Rony com as mãos segurando a cintura de Hermione e ela com os braços em volta do pescoço do garoto.

Hermione estava realmente comovida com a iniciativa de Rony de viajar com ela, de não deixá-la sozinha, e não pode evitar que seus olhos enchessem de lágrimas.

Rony soltou uma mão da cintura de Hermione somente para enxugar uma lagrima que agora caía no rosto da garota.

- Você não precisa mais passar por nada disso sozinha, eu vou estar sempre ao seu lado. Pelo menos até quando você permitir, é claro. – Rony falou sorrindo gentilmente pra ela, mas logo o sorriso sumiu e Rony assumiu um semblante sério.

A mão que ainda segurava a cintura de Hermione fez uma leve pressão, puxando a garota mais pra perto, enquanto a que antes enxugava sua lágrima, agora afastava uma mecha do cabelo ainda molhado da garota para trás da orelha dela.

Hermione fechou os olhos, sem acreditar que isso realmente estava acontecendo, então Rony se aproximou ate finalmente seus lábios se encontrarem num beijo lento e carinhoso.

- Agora sim, tenho absoluta certeza que tudo vai ficar bem! – Hermione falou sorrindo, ainda com os olhos fechados, quando seus lábios se separaram depois de um tempo.


End file.
